Flowey
WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE COMPLETED GAME ARE INCLUDED ON THIS PAGE. Flowey is the first monster you meet and talk to after beginning Undertale, and also the one to show you most of the basics of gameplay-by attempting to trick you into getting blown apart by his bullets. He is the main antagonist of the game. Appearance Flowey appears as a large flower in the ground with 6 petals around his head. His face changes dramatically depending on his emotions. Personality Flowey appears as a large flower with a cheery face in its middle, but can stretch and distort it drastically depending on his emotions. He is initially kind and friendly, but as the scene with him goes on, he slowly becomes more evil, revealing his kill or be killed attitude to the player before attempting to kill them. He is overpowered by Toriel, but reappears at the end of the ruins, commenting on the player's actions up to that point. As shown throughout the game, Flowey has a generally malevolent and cruel disposition, regularly berating a pacifist player for ignoring his kill-or-be-killed advice and generally talking about his desire to destroy the world. He is a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it, even manipulating the player into bringing him as many monster souls as they can find in the neutral ending, being able to retain his memories between SAVEs (having once had the ability to do so himself). He also possesses a mischievous sense of humor, as shown in his boss fight. For all of his cruelty and generally evil actions, however, it is hinted he genuinely regards the player as something of a friend. As revealed in the Pacifist Ending and No Mercy ending, he lacks a SOUL, and with it, the ability to feel love or most other emotions-his evil may be an attempt by him to feel anything at all, even self-loathing. Main story Flavour Text FLOWEY - A friendly flower, and your best friend. He has a knack for funny faces. Quotes *"Howdy!" Attacks The 2 attacks Flowey uses are a 5-bullet spread that slightly homes in on you, and a large ring of bullets that surrounds you. He is able to speed up the spread, though the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Boss If, during the boss battle with Asgore on the first pacifist run, Asgore is weakened and then spared, Flowey will appear and kill Asgore himself, absorbing human souls and increasing his own strength. Otherwise, Flowey steals the human souls after the player kills Asgore. The game will then crash. Upon reloading the game, your save file appears to be gone and replaced with Flowey Tale. Flowey is listed as being level 9999. After opening this save, a boss battle will begin with Flowey, who has now taken on a terrifying visage. This battle is not RPG-oriented, but instead based entirely as a bullet hell encounter. The player must dodge Flowey's attacks to move towards and activate the fight/act buttons. In order to lower Flowey's high defense, the player must ask for help from each of the human souls- the game remembers which souls have been asked for help across any deaths that occur during the boss. Flowey saves and loads during his attacks to disorient the player. If the player dies in this battle, then Flowey will taunt them in the Game Over screen before the game crashes; he will also keep track of the number of deaths. When Flowey's HP is depleted, it is possible to kill or spare him. Upon sparing him, Flowey will be very confused as to why you are nice to him and give you several opportunities to change your mind, telling the player that he hasn't changed at all and will kill everyone you love if he is allowed to survive. However, if he is allowed to live, it does not negatively affect the ending of the game. Flowey then will mention that maybe you could get closer to Alphys and unlock the true ending. This then allows you to recover your previous save file and unlocks the friendship quest with Alphys and the true lab. Relationships The Player The Fallen Human Toriel Asgore Alphys Trivia *Flowey's laugh is not an entirely new asset, and can be recognized in other media, such as the Playstation title; Tomba. *If you spare Toriel but kill monsters, Flowey keeps track and lists every one you chose to kill at the end of the ruins. *During the complete game, there are several moments when you turn backwards, you might see Flowey on the edge of the screen. One moment includes turning away after Papyrus' death trap on the bridge. *Sans mentions that Papyrus has heard a flower talking to him in his sleep. It is heavily implied that this is Flowey's doing. **This is proven during the True Ending when Undyne asks Papyrus, who called all of them to meet up at The Barrier, how he knew about this when he wasn't the first to show up. He replies that a flower told him before Flowey ensnares them all. Category:NPCs Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Characters